


Through the Day

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-03
Updated: 2009-02-03
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Cecilia is muggleborn, Sirius is pureblood.  She is a rule follwer, he breaks them for a living.





	1. Diagon Alley

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**DIAGON ALLEY**

_Cecilia Baxter_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diagon Alley is the most thrilling place she’s ever been.

There are so many people, and the magic is so alive.

 

As she makes her way up Ollivander’s Wand Making store, little Cecilia Baxter’s mind is in a spin.

 

The door bell rings as she makes her way in and a man with wild grey hair greets her with a warm smile.

 

“Why, hello my dear!You’re a first year student, yes?”

 

“Yes sir” she replied shyly.

 

He came out from behind his desk and asked her name.

 

“Cecilia Baxter, sir.I’m…rather new at the magical thing sir, and honestly I don’t know how to pick a wand…or what it entails.”She looked down embarrassed.

 

Mr. Ollivander let out a small laugh, “Oh, Miss Baxter!You’re not the only muggleborn child to pass through my store on their way to magical education, believe me dear.Now, shall we try a wand out for you?”

 

At this Cecilia relaxed a little and Mr. Ollivander handed her wand.

 

“This” he said, “is a wand made out of oak with a unicorn hair corn.”

 

Cecilia took it from him and gave it a flick.Nothing happened.

 

Ollivander smiled, “Right them, next one maybe…”

 

He continued muttering to himself as he went about his store looking for another wand.

 

“AH!This one should suit you well!”Ollivander appeared at her side and handed her another wand.“Maple, 11 inches, with a core of dragon heartstring.”

 

Cecilia gave this wand a flick and she knew it was the one for her.The room around her lit up and a huge smile was on Ollivander’s face.

 

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After paying for her new wand and thanking Mr. Ollivander profoundly, Cecilia left the store and made her way through the rest of the stores with her father.

 

“Cecilia, I can barely believe this is happening.”He said with the nerves clear in his voice.“My daughter is a witch and is leaving me to go to a magical school!”

 

His daughter hugged him.“Oh daddy, you’ll be fine, you’ve got Clarissa and Cara to look after you!”

 

Her father had handled the news that his middle child was a witch very well.Her two sisters, however, had not.Older Clarissa didn’t know how to react around her anymore and younger Cara was just confused as why Cecilia was going to a different school, in a different country.

 

“My darling, you will do absolutely wonderful at this new school.You’ve always been meant to do great things, Miss Baxter!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Sirius Black_

 

Sirius couldn’t wait until he turned eleven, because it meant he was finally going to Hogwarts.

 

It meant being away from mother and father and annoying Regulus.

 

Unfortunately, Hogwarts meant seeing cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa and their terrible ‘friends’, on a daily basis.Andromeda he could deal with, the other two though…

 

Oh well, he’d deal with that when he came to it.

 

As he walked out of Flourish and Blots with a bag full of textbooks (that he doubted he ever really read), he double checked he still had his wand in a safe place and Sirius looked around Diagon Alley.Everywhere, there were students getting ready for September 1st, that brilliant day, when they would set out for Hogwarts.He looked at his mother as she nodded to another family and bade them good day.Purebloods, thought Sirius.She would never have given them a second glance otherwise.

 

With this Sirius made himself a promise.

 

‘I’m not going to be like them.I’m going to stand up and stand out, I’ll shine like I should – or my name is not Sirius!’

 

Mother quickly pulled him away and he knocked over a small girl with light blonde curls.

 

“Sorry!” he exclaimed, before receiving a smack from mother.

 

“Blacks do not socialise with Mudbloods, son.You know not to forget it!”

 

Sirius never really did.

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

**A/N: New story.  Well not really.  I've had this hidden away in my files for some time, and I'm cleaning the out, for the New Year and found this.  So I thought what the heck...I'll post it and see what happens.**

 

 

 


	2. Hogwarts Express

** HOGWARTS EXPRESS **

_Cecilia Baxter_

Cecilia’s family wasn’t very keen on having to ‘walk’ through a wall to reach the train that would take her to Hogwarts.They weren’t very sure they could trust a platform named ‘9 ¾’ either.

However, they were all in awe at the beautiful scarlet steamer before them.

Her father was rather nervous about letting Cecilia go.“Right sweetheart, are you sure you’ve got everything you need?”

“Yes daddy, I’m sure!”Cecilia had answered that question about a thousand times today.

“Daddy!” piped up six year old Cara, “am I allowed to go to school with Lia?”

Mr. Baxter chuckled, “No Cara, Cecilia is going to a special school, and we should be very proud of her for getting in.”

The last part was directed to Clarissa.She hadn’t adjusted to her little sister leaving as well as she thought she would.

A whistle blew from out of nowhere to indicate that students should be boarding and Mr. Baxter pulled his daughter into a tight hug.

“My girl you’ll do great.Make sure you don’t forget your old man while you’re away!”

Cecilia nodded and gave Cara a quick hug before turning to Clarissa.

“Lissa, we’ll be fine!You’ll be able to look after Dad and Cara and not have me in the way…”

Clarissa giggled and gave her a bone crushing hug.

“I am proud of you, you know.Besides, you’re not cut out for public school!Now, make sure you write to me and tell me all about it…and don’t cause too much trouble.”

With one last look at her family, she boarded the train and made to find a compartment.She found one with two boys it.They both had dark hair and she noticed one to be the boy who knocked her over outside the book shop in Diagon Alley.He looked up at her shocked.

Quietly, Cecilia said, “Do you mind if I sit with you?I can’t seem to find anywhere else.”

The other boy, with his messy mop-like hair and lop sided glasses nodded and replied with a grin, “Sure!Go ahead.”

Ten minutes after the train ride started, Cecilia excused herself and left to find another compartment.The boy with longer hair, the one who knocked her over, wouldn’t stop staring at her and she found fighting the urge to tell him to bugger off making her rather uncomfortable.

As she made her way into another compartment she noticed two others go into that one.A small, red-headed girl and a boy with far too long hair and tattered clothes.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sirius Black_

Everyone else around him was getting hugs and kisses and mothers were crying as their children left them to board the scarlet steamer.

Sirius was getting warnings.

“Respect your elders.”Says Bellatrix, the prefect.

“Don’t cause trouble for the rest of us.”Says Narcissa, who can’t bear to be shamed, by anyone.

“Up hold our name!”Growls his mother.And Sirius sees the unspoken warning in her eyes.

‘Be in Slytherin, or so help me Merlin…’

The only piece of advice he actually listens to is Andromeda’s.

“Make friends, get a detention every once and a while.Otherwise, you’ll never enjoy Hogwarts.”

Sirius barley mutters a farewell as he climbs on board and escapes the company of his cousins.

There is another boy in the compartment and he learns his name is name James Potter and they both get on well.

Suddenly at the door of the compartment is the small blonde girl from Diagon Alley.

“Do you mind if I sit with you?” she asks quietly, “I can’t seem to find anywhere else.”

Before the words have even been processed, James has invited her in.

Sirius can’t take his eyes off her.

_“Blacks do not socialise with Mudbloods, son…”_

His mother’s voice rang in his head.

How could she tell?Was it that easy?

Yes, she was wearing all muggle clothes and from what he had heard from his cousins, you could tell a muggleborn by their magical ability.

Sirius couldn’t believe it.

The ride had only been for ten minutes before she excuses herself and leaves quickly.He stares after her but his view is ruined by two others entering the compartment.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:How am I doing?**

**I’m not sure how it’s gonna work out yet.**


End file.
